When designing application graphics and user interfaces, software developers make efforts to ensure that selected pixel colors, textures, and shading provide adequate contrast between foreground and background objects. When there exists a low level of contrast between foreground and background objects, such as when white text is placed on a beige background, the foreground objects may become difficult to see. Further, some developers strive to comply with regulatory anti-discrimination guidelines that define set color contrast requirements, such as to ensure that people with visual disabilities (e.g., color blindness) have equal access to services. For this reason, many computer operating systems provide an adjustable contrast setting that permits a user to selectively increase a contrast level between foreground and background objects displayed on a computer screen.
Since foreground and background objects may frequently shift relative to one another in 3D applications, the challenges associated with ensuring adequate contrast between foreground and background objects are significantly increased for software developers working in the rapidly-emerging 3D virtual reality and/or augmented reality tech industry.